otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Handle With Care
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Not everyone reacts to the newly arrived Nemoni in a peaceful fashion... Summer Dome Several small towns have been built within this dome, surrounded by forest and jungle habitats. Some cattle graze on the open plains and ranch lands. High grass grows in a broad flat of savannah, with artificial sunlight reflecting off reservoirs. Landing Craft zips in through the doors and begins flying around the room, stopping now and then to look at fixtures and other items of interest. Landing Craft spots Stormtemper and heads towards him. It begins making circles around his head, and stops in front of his face. It hovers there for a while. Stormtemper peers at the device, and then demands, "Who are you?" Landing Craft moves in a bit closer, and hovers at about eye level. It moves from side to side, seeming to look at each eye in turn. Landing Craft sideslips and hovers near an ear. Stormtemper turns to watch the vehicle. "I'd appreciate some form of answer..." Landing Craft flies around and pulls back, to seemingly get a better view. Stormtemper keeps his eyes on it, one paw settling lightly near his pistol.. Landing Craft raises a tiny dish, and bathes Stormtemper in a beam of soft blue light. It sweeps up and down Stormtemper. Stormtemper says, "What the hell?!?" He moves aside, out of the beam, "Better start answering questions, ya little runt!" Landing Craft moves to keep Stormtemper in the beam. The beam moves down and concentrates on Stormtemper's pistol. Stormtemper draws the pistol, and takes a long, fast step toward the craft. "I said stop that!" Landing Craft doesn't seem undeterred. The beam focuses on the end of the barrel for a moment or two. Stormtemper quickly covers distance toward the craft, and swipes an angry paw at it.. Landing Craft is struck full blow by the swipe, and spins out of control. Whatever is piloting it manages to get control, but the smoke and flames pouring from one of the engines indicates the damage that has been done. Unable to keep altitude, it glides towards the floor, trying to glide in softly. It bounces on the floor several times, hits an imperfection in the deck plating, flips over, and rolls to a stop. It lies there, on fire and smoking. Stormtemper glances around for a fire extinguisher..Small Starship flies in through the doors. This ship is a bit bigger than the landing craft. It stops near the door and hovers. Upon spotting the burning lander, it heads for it. Small Starship lands near the landing craft. If one looks closely, tiny little red specks appear from a tiny ramp that extends from the ship, heading for the downed lander. Stormtemper does not see a fire extinguisher of any nature, so he looks about for some loose dirt to toss on the burning lander.. but at the last moment, he sees what might be crew emerging from the other vessel, and pauses... Little tiny streams of water begin dousing the flames on the landing craft. Stormtemper nods, and heads for the nearest communications panel. WHen he gets there, he reports the incident exactly as he saw it occur on the Vanguard channel, and waits for further developments. If one looks real close, some of the tiny crew members are carrying wounded into the larger ship. Stormtemper isn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the ships any more. Small Starship is parked near the wreckage of the landing craft. A swarm of little red specks is moving back and forth between the two ships. The Into the Summer Dome strides Lt. Colonel Sondrix together with a small contingent of military security. Stormtemper stands near the comm unit he used to make his report. At attention. He salutes Sondrix. Small Starship is about ten feet away.Sondrix returns Stormtemper's salute briskly. Behind her, the security division fans out and stands stiffly in formation. Her eyes are mercurial in the extreme as she barks, "At ease!" and turns her gaze towards the smouldering heap of space ship on the floor. The crew gets the flames under control. Stormtemper assumes the ordered position and stares straight ahead, not saying or doing anything. The crew reboards the Deloni. The ship lifts off, and engages a tractor beam to pull the wreckage of the lander into the hangar. The hangar doors close, and then the ship gets over near Sondrix and Stormtemper. Sondrix lifts her eyes towards the ship that now hovers nearby. Her eyes flare. Plucking her commlink from her belt she activates it. "Nemoni. This is Lt. Colonel Sondrix of the Vanguard. What is the situation?" Stormtemper patiently waits until someone addresses him to do anything. The comm crackles, "This is Commander Eleron. Captain Tyrone is severely wounded along with our survey party. The landing craft suffered major damage." Sondrix nods. "If you have need of anything, please let me know. I am deeply sorry for this incident." With that, she turns her attention now to Stormtemper. "Corporal, just what happened here?" Stormtemper repeats his earlier report, almost word for word. Sondrix waits until Stormtemper finishes. A moment of silence ensues. Then, "Did this ship fire upon you, Corporal?" she inquires very calmly. Stormtemper considers the question for a few seconds, and then responds. "No sir." Sondrix nods. "Did the crew of the ship offer, at any point in time, violence, Corporal?" Stormtemper says, "Sir, at the time of the incident, the nature of the blue beam was unknown. Without information on threat factor, and without information of any other type, it was my judgment that removal of a possible threat was the best course." Sondrix fixes her gaze on Stormtemper, her eyes very bright and mercurial. "Corporal, did you even try communicating with them via commlink?" she asks quietly. Stormtemper seems outwardly unaffected by the threat to his existence in front of him. "No, sir, that did not occur to me that it would be necessary, as the vessel was clearly right in front of me, sir." Sondrix's eyes narrow a little. "I see. Corporal, do you realize that by your actions you have just incited a perfect excuse for a diplomatic incident and a very possible and justifiable reason for the Nemoni to go to war with us?" Her tone is razor-edged. Stormtemper swallows hard, and the replies in a bit softer voice. "I do now, sir." Sondrix's eyes flare. "You are dismissed Corporal. You will answer to the General when the enquiry occurs. And, Corporal, you had better *bloody* hope that the Nemoni are forgiving or it won't just be the General who has your hide." Stormtemper snaps, "Yes sir!", comes to sharp attention, and then salutes before turning away. After Stormtemper leaves, Sondrix turns her eyes towards the Nemoni ship, activating her commlink again. "How is Captain Tyrone?" she queries. The commlink crackles, "He's in critical condition. Multiple fractures, contusions, and a concussion. He's expected to make it though, thank you. The landing craft is totally wrecked however. There is no way it can be salvaged. We'll have to send for a new one from the homeworld. " Sondrix's eyes narrow, her jaw set and her lips thinned to a tight line. "I am also a medical doctor. If you need assistance, please, do let me know. I apologize for this incident deeply. That Corporal has had a history of rash actions. In fact...I am about to report to the General about this. If you wish, you may accompany me." The comm crackles, "I would like to. According to our survey team, he didn't even attempt contact. When they activated their scanning beam, he drew what we determined to be a weapon. Curious about it, they scanned it. He then swatted the ship, the force knocked out the Captain. Lieutenant Elara took the controls but couldn't keep her aloft. You saw the results." Sondrix's lips tighten even further. "Very well. Are you capable of flying the distance?" The comm crackles, "We've completed sufficient repairs, and we've shielded our power system against further damage. Please, lead the way." Sondrix acqueisces, gesturing to her security team which promptly and smartly comes to attention and marches out. "This way please," she demures as she turns sharply on her heel towards the door. "Let me alert the General of our coming." She switches a frequency on the commlink and speaks into it. They both head off to see General Warrick…Senate Chamber - Sanctuary - A large chamber with a central table surrounded by chairs, ringed by tier after tier of bleachers for observers. Sondrix stalks into the office, her face thunderous and eyes flaming. Behind her drifts the small Nemoni ship. She comes to salute crisply. "General sir." Warrick says, "Lt. Colonel." His gaze slips to the small ship, then back to Sondrix. "What is happening?" Small Starship settles down on the desk. Sondrix comes to at ease. "I received a call from Corporal Stormtemper regarding the Nemoni ship, which had apparently come into Vanguard quarters and was investigating. Apparently, regarding them as a threat, he had, in his words, 'swatted' at them after drawing his gun. He had not, at any time, thought to use a commlink to communicate with them. The result being that the scout ship was damaged beyond repair and Captain Tyrone is in critical condition." Warrick's brows lift. "I see."The comm crackles, "This is Commander Eleron...Captain Tyrone is getting worse! Warrick's gaze shifts to Sondrix. "Do we have dilactin in our stores?" Sondrix affirms this with a nod. "I have some on the Gettysburg. I could either run down and procure it, or the medics can retrieve it, that I know of." Warrick says, "Escort the Deloni to the substance. Give them what they need." The comm crackles, "We'd prefer that we didn't move, Colonel. The sudden shock could make the Captain worse." Warrick says, "Fine. Colonel-- get that dilactin." Sondrix pauses only to snap off a crisp, "Yes sir!" before turning on her heel and heading for the exit at a run. The comm crackles, "So you are in charge?" Warrick says, "I am. I am General Davian Warrick." The comm crackles, "I realize this is not the best time for this, but we wish to register a formal complaint against one of your officers for wanton assault and battery on our captain and equipment." Warrick says, "If you refer to Corporal Stormtemper, I assure you-- officer he is not. You have my apologies, and my assurance that we will pursue this matter to the fullest." Warrick sits, apparently in conversation with a tiny starship. Denick hurries in, and salutes, "Sir, the Lt. Colonel sent me in to see if the aliens require anything else." The comm crackles, "Thank you General. It is greatly appreciated. We are sending a signal out to our homeworld, they should be able to dispatch replacement parts within a few dorts." Sondrix dashes through the door with a small vial in one hand. "I've got the dilatin, sir!" Small Starship opens up the hangar doors, and something that resembles a refueling apparatus emerges. Sondrix is, by this time, over to the table. She lays down the vial after unstoppering it, near enough so the little refueling tube-object can reach it easily. About 7 crewmembers emerge and and begin operating the tiny apparatus. They carefully maneuver the hose into the the vial. They begin pumping it into a small tank. Warrick watches this entire process with interest. Sondrix stands nearby, watching as well. She's calmed down a little, but is still angry. The crew retreat back into the ship. One hops onto the apparatus and drives it back into the hangar. The little hangar doors close.. The comm crackles, "We've got it in here....the medics are administering it to the Captain now. We can't thank you enough!" Warrick says, "Of course. It's my shame that we caused you this grief." The comm crackles, "We do not hold it against you, General. One individual can not represent an entire culture. All we ask is that justice is done." Sondrix smiles a little. "You're more than welcome, sir." She glances towards Warrick. "General, I am mortified by this incident, as I am sure you are. However, I was not on the scene of the happening until later. Perhaps the Nemoni will be able to clarify any questions you have." Warrick nods a bit, then addresses the little ship. "To whom am I speaking?" The comm crackles, "This is Commander Eleron, Executive Officer." Sondrix comes to at-ease beside the desk, after gathering up the remains of the Dilatin in the tube. Warrick says, "Good to meet you, Commander. I'd like to hear a detailed account of the events leading to the injury of your captain, if that would be possible." The comm crackles, "Of course. He decided to lead a general survey team to explore this ship of yours a little. Security concerns were mentioned before, so they didn't go into any areas that seemed marked as off limits or high security areas. They saw several people that looked like civilians going into this large door so they followed them in. They saw your Corporal, and he wanted to take a closer look at such a strange creature. They took some scans, and he placed his hand on what our readings now indicate was a weapon. They scanned it, curious. He then drew it, and they continued to scan it. Without warning, he swatted our ship. Captain Tyrone was knocked unconscious by the impact, and Lieutenant Elara took the controls, but to no avail. The ship was too heavily damaged....she couldn't keep it aloft." Sondrix's eyes narrow, lips thinning to a tight line. Warrick nods a bit. "How did Stormtemper behave after the destruction of your vessel? If, of course, you have that information. The comm crackles, "We do. Ensign Tolgar was conscious, and managed to get out of the ship. He seemed to look around for something, then he went to something on the wall and spoke into it. Without the translator circuit operating, he could not understand what he said." Warrick nods a bit. He looks to Sondrix. "Do you have any information on that communication, Colonel? Sondrix considers. "All I have from him was the communique I relayed to you, plus the fact that he tried to look for an extinguisher. He stated that the lander approached, did not answer hails and focused its beam on him, upon which he acted and ahh, swatted." The comm crackles, "That beam was our standard active scanning beam. It is harmless, he should not have felt any pain from it." Warrick nods again. "Do either of you have anything further to contribute? The comm crackles, "That is all the information we have. If you have any further questions, I will be happy to answer them, General. On a side note, Captain Tyrone is stable now. The medics say he will recover, thanks to the dilatin." Sondrix shakes her head. "I arrived on the scene to see the ship in a smoking heap, and the Corporal there. More, I am not aware of, although I did make the Corporal aware of the stupidity of his actions." Warrick says, "That is excellent news, Commander. Excellent news indeed." Sondrix's brow furrows. "How will your ship be repaired, Commander?" The comm crackles, "We've received a reply from the message we sent to our homeworld. The NSF Nemonus Star will arrive in a day or two. They will be carrying a new lander and repair parts for out ship." Warrick says, "Excellent news." Sondrix glances over to Warrick. "Probably we had best post out a notice in case something like this occurs again, General, or at least that would be my recommendation." Warrick says, "Frankly, I thought that we /had/ put out a bulletin. Perhaps the Corporal has been inattentive..." Sondrix ponders. "More as a general statement to the public, I was thinking. Although yes, we have put out the bulletin once already as of last night when Major Marcus made the discovery." Warrick says, "That should have been sufficient." Sondrix sighs. "Evidently it bally wasn't. I am deeply distressed." The comm crackles, "We are deeply distressed as well Colonel. If you require more detailed testimony, Ensign Tolgar has offered to fly our shuttle to any location you wish and provide it." Warrick says, "I am certain that we will need your account for the impending court martial, Commander." Sondrix's lips thin into a rather grim line. "Oh, I am very sure we will, Commander. And what a court martial this will be." The comm crackles, "We will gladly provide it, General. Ensign Tolgar is our key witness in this matter, he witnessed everything." Warrick says, "Thank you, Commander. If there's nothing else, feel free to resume your tour of our vessel. I assure you-- this incident will not be repeated." The comm crackles, "Thank you Colonel, General. Our food supplies are running low. Do you recommend where we can resupply ourselves?" Warrick says, "If it is your wish, we will provide such sustinance as you need." Sondrix nods silently, still in her rigid at-ease. The comm crackles, "That would fill our bill, General." Warrick says, "If you enter the Commercial quarter, I am certain that you can find whatever it is that you require. The Vanguard will reimburse your expendatures." The comm crackles, "Thank you General. We will go see what we can procure. If you need anything further from us, contact us on this frequency." Warrick says, "I will do so, Commander. Good hunting." Sondrix inclines her head. "Sky Mother speed you, Commander." Small Starship powers up its ascent thrusters and slowly lifts off from the table. Small Starship turns and flies out the door. The Nemoni fly through the ship, arriving at the ship's commercial center…Commercial Quarter A massive cavity that hasn't so much been carved as it has been purposefully left hollow during construction of the gigantic colony vessel that contains it. Gleaming light orbs dangle from exposed gridwork about sixty feet above the floor. Numerous thick steel support columns stand like silver trees in a sterile forest, spaced about fifteen feet apart. Arrayed in a sort of circle around a roughly pentagonal commons are storefronts and businesses with walls made from scavenged hull material. Some walls still unpainted even bear old markings from the vessels to which they once belonged. Fireeyes arrives from MacBeth's -- Purgatory in Silver. Small Starship is hovering outside the door to the bar. Small Starship pauses as Fireyes comes out. Fireeyes blinks, and mutters to himself, "What the... I didn't even touch the drinks tonight." He scratches his chin with an extended claw, his eyes fixated on the Starship. He carefully moves towards it. Small Starship seems undeterred, but it does fire it's port thrusters and main engines in an attempt to sideslip around Fireeyes and head for the bar. Fireeyes shakes his head, moving aside. Apparently deciding to let the little ship go, for now at least. MacBeth's -- Purgatory in Silver This broad, silvered tongue of a platform hangs over an anonymous orange glow that spills up to either side of golden guard rails. The ceiling is high, perhaps 20 feet above the platform, and just barely visible in the dim light. Chrome tables, not more than a foot in height, are surrounded by comfortable looking pillows of varying colors. In the center of each table is a small, electronic display mounted in a manner that allows it 360 degrees of rotation. Soft lights set strategically in the tables and railings reflect off the floor, creating an eerie sort of pale. Rising beneath arches of gold at the extreme end of the platform is a bar, more traditional seating available there in the form of stools. Exotic liquors and ales are prominantly displayed in a veiling wall that rises behind it and up to join the ceiling. Displays, similar to those located on the tables, are set in the bar before each stool. A pair of gleaming discs rise and fall within antigrav tubes that lead to other areas of the tavern. Melissa is sitting at the bar drinking a glass of water and speaking with Firemane. Small Starship flies through the door, and stops after coming about 6 feet into the room. Firemane nods. "Involving the extremely clever use of a pair of pasty tongs.." She chuckles. "*I* wouldn't have thought of that." Melissa raises an eyebrow high and then shifts her focus to the ship that has just entered, she blinks at the sight of it. Melissa umms softly, "That the mystery ship that was flying around sickbay?" she inquires. Firemane turns and looks at the ship as well. "Well, if it isn't the Deloni." She states. "I don't suppose you have a comm unit on you?" Small Starship thrusts forward and heads for the bar, finding an empty spot. It slowly settles down onto the countertop. A beep is emitted from Melissa's waist. Melissa looks down, checking what looks like a paging system and sighs standing, "Sorry.." she looks over towards the ship somewhat unsure how to speak to a tiny ship, "Nice to meet you.." she looks back to Firemane, "Needed back at medical" Firemane nods. "Sure." She says, her gaze fixed on the Deloni. Small Starship raises a small communications dish. It slowly begins to rotate around. Apparently they are sending out a general signal. Melissa raises an eyebrow, "What in the world are they doing..." Firemane frowns slightly. "Why don't I carry a comm-unit when I need one?" She states turn to Melissa. "They want to talk, do you have a comm-unit?" She looks around. "Anyone?" Melissa nods, "Can't use mine though." she frowns, "I gotta keep it on me and have to go." Melissa motions towards them with her head before turning to the door, "Apologize for me.." Firemane nods as Melissa runs out. "Sure." She states, before furrowing her brow. Small Starship stops the dish and lowers it. Small Starship fires its thrusters and lifts off from the counter. MacBeth's -- Hell's Kitchen This quaint little restaurant is bathed in dull, orangish light. Tables of varying sizes are covered with plain, red tablecloths, black chairs tucked beneath them. Orange light trickles off a platform above, a soft, silver glow bleeding out around the edges. Soft violin music emminates from no particular direction. A helpful waitstaff is ever-present, dressed in red tuxedos regardless of sex. Small Starship lowers down through the lift tube. Firemane steps off the disk, a comm-unit held firmly in one paw as she searches around for the familiar shape of the Deloni. Franco glides up to Yama, Teel, Jaxx and Sha's table, bowing politely at the waist. "What does madam require?"N'Sha-El blithely gestures to the plate of squiggly, squirming black tentacles and their accompanying pieces of seaweedy squares. "I'd like another plate of these...felm and brosh? I think?" A slight movement causes her attention to waver a little, her gaze sliding to the quiver of motion caused by the Deloni. Small Starship begins to fly slowly through the room. Franco bows. "Of course. Right away, sir, madam." He glides off to procure the order, not having noticed the miniature space ship flying around. Teel looks at the miniature ship. "Wicked, Jaxx. That th'stage show?" She munches on a bread stick. Yama thinks to himself for a moment, before asking Jaxx. "And do you follow standard cruelty-to-animals regulations when breeding these..squid?" Firemane's gaze flickers over to the moving Deloni, and she flips on the comm-link and sets it cycling through transmission bands, not knowing what they transmit on. N'Sha-El's eyes sort of grow a little wider as the ship drifts merrily along. "Y'see it too, lil' sis?" she manages. "Ok, good, I ain't crazy then..." Small Starship flies over near the table where the group is, and hovers above it for a minute or two. A tiny communications dish rises out of the top of the ship, and begins circling around. Jaxx says, "Of course. They were pithed before they were sliced to pieces." His eyes trail to the little ship. "No. That's nothing of mine."" Thoughts of cruel Mystics abusing their felm brosh are dismissed as he sees the ship. Bits of mousse hang out of his mouth. "So. That isn't Sondrix's toy then, is it?" Firemane watches it fly around, and then quietly walks up closer to the table, the comm-link in her hand still looking for the correct frequency. "Where is Jest when you need her?" She mutters. Teel tilts her head, snatching another felm brosh as Jaxx watches the ship. Firemane's commlink crackles as she hits the right frequency. "Repeat, this is the NSF Deloni requesting communications with anyone who can hear this transmission. Respond, please." Jaxx arches a brow. N'Sha-El starts a little at the sudden burst of communication. She peers, narrowing her eyes. "Ummm...Transmission...yeh sure, but how do we talk back to 'em?" Firemane raises the comm-link up, a smile on her face. "NSF Deloni this is Firemane, I recive you loud and clear, sorry about the wait I had to find a comm-link." Teel opens her eyes wide as saucers, but manages to eat her snitched food. "Wha th?" The comm crackles, "Ahh, thank goodness. We understand completely. We are running low on food supplies, and we were directed here as a possible place we could resupply." The blond waitress of earlier sails back to the table, bearing with her a large plate of felm brosh. The black tentacles squiggle and jiggle lightly. She takes one look at the space ship, opens her eyes wide, screeches and just about drops the plate right above the table. Jaxx , fluidly, reaches out and catches the plate. N'Sha-El, with great presence of mind, reaches out and grabs the waitress by the arm. By this time the screech has alerted Franco and several others of the waitstaff too. "Calm down girl, just a lil' space ship you ain't goin' crazy," she growls. Firemane winces and steps back slighty, turning to the others and clicking the comm-link off for a moment. "It's alright, they're friendly, meet the NSI Deloni of the Nemonian military and her crew." She says with a smirk and then flicks the comm-link back on. "It is Captain, if you set down on that table you are over I am sure we can find someone in charge here." She clicks the transmission button off and looks over to Sha and the others. "We can do that, right?" She asks. Jaxx sets the plate on the table. "What frequency are you speaking on?" Yama grumbles, and places a hand on his jacket pocket. "Military, eh? I'd like to see 'em deflect my magnum." The comm crackles, "< a slight pause> This is Commander Eleron. I'm afraid Captain Tyrone is...in rather critical condition. We suffered a hostile attack earlier by someone of your species." N'Sha-El gives Yama a warning look as she glances at the plates on the table. "Umm. Yeh, we could clear it a bit," she says with a shrug, rapidly pulling plates together and stacking what can be stacked. Yama shrugs. "Potentially hostile invaders, if y'ask me." The waitress, reduced to a pile of goggling gape, is hauled off by Franco. Teel looks at Yama. "What're they gonna invade, yer shorts?" Yama is rather aghast at that possibility. "I hope not." Firemane glances down at the comm-link and notes the Frequency. "453.22." She says to Jaxx, before flicking the comm-link on again. "Really? I'm sorry to hear that.. I.. Offer my apologies, but whoever it was, was probably shocked, we are not exactly used to situations like this Commander." Jaxx nods slightly. "Thank you." He reaches into a large pocket of his jumpsuit, producing a small, handheld device. He adjusts a dial, then speaks into it. "Commander, this is Orandius Jaxx. I am one of the proprietors of this establishment. What is it that you require, specifically?" Yama edges closer to Teel. "You stay away from our shorts." N'Sha-El rather prudently slides several pieces of felm brosh onto Teel's plate - well, one of Teel's plates, whichever one is in front of her. She snorts at Yama. "Like anyone's gonna be interested, Yams, yer married." Firemane glances at Teel and Yama in bemusement, then clicks the comm-link to recieve only. "This is getting stranger and stranger." She comments to the air. The comm crackles, "We are not too familiar with your foods...anything vegetable would suffice for now." Yama wrinkles his nose. "At least that bat Rondeau kept away. Medical experiments, doncha know. n' probes.." Jaxx speaks into the commlink, "What quantity do you require of such products. A small dinner salad would likely be sufficient to stuff your vessel from aft to stern. Teel emits a snarl at the mention of the Green Demon, and attacks the twitching felm brosh with relish. The comm crackles, "That would be most delightful. Where shall we dock?" Jaxx says, "This surface before me," he touches the table, "should suffice." He waves to Franco, "Franco, bring our guests one complimentary dinner salad-- no dressing, I think."" N'Sha-El leans over to mutter to Teel, "Think 'bout it lil' sis, she get any more overstuffed in a year or two, she gonna be mumu-mama an' have thirty pounds inna five pound sack - an' fat jigglin' off the hoochie boomboom hip action chicka wowow." Small Starship maneuvers down and lands softly on the table. Franco, ever present and gallant, nods to Jaxx and bears himself off to procure the order. Teel snickers evilly at the thought, a tentacle twitching tween her teeth. Jaxx speaks into the commlink. "Your order will be up soon, Commander. Firemane watches this all with interest, and peers at the table the ship is resting upon. Absentmindely flicking her comm-link off, although she does make a note of the frequency first. N'Sha-El gives Teel a big grin, satisfied that she's abated the impending danger. She then fishes one of the squiggly pieces from the other plate up with a blackish seaweedy piece and pops it into her mouth. The slight squirgly *ploop* seems to satisfy her quite sufficiently. Franco returns bearing a wonderfully crisp salad with the finest array of vegetables possible. This he sets on the table. Yama looks worriedly at the pair, reaching over to give Teel a peck on the cheek. The hangar doors on the ship open, and several groups of tiny 1/4" tall crew members stream out and collect as much of the salad as they can. They then return to the ship, which lifts off. The comm crackles, "This will sustain us until our resupply vessel comes. We thank you." With that, the ship flies off....